As energy prices continue to rise, companies and individuals are seeking ways to reduce consumption and manage shortage situations. Currently, methods for managing power shortage situations are limited, as managing power usage of objects in an infrastructure is a nascent industry. A few early solutions include: WebSphere XD, which allows application servers to be tuned down to lower power consumption modes (WebSphere is a trademark of IBM Corp. in the United States and/or other countries); and devices may be connected to home appliances (e.g. air conditioner) that allow the power company to turn off power to the appliance when a shortage occurs. This only enables an on/off situation for selected devices.
Unfortunately, options for managing individual objects of a system are limited, as most products do not provide intelligent options. Centralized management of heterogeneous devices during a power shortage does not exist.